


You know I'm no stranger in your dreams...

by takaraikarin



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fanservice, Humor, Japanese Rope Bondage, Light Bondage, M/M, Rimming, Shibari, Smut, mutual lusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 02:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takaraikarin/pseuds/takaraikarin
Summary: Who the fuck thought it was a good idea to make him shove a tie past the lips of a half-naked Taiga and then pull him up by the mouth like that? Sure they're in rehearsal and Taiga's not quite half naked yet but he's still half lying on the ground between Jesse's legs with his graceful neck stretched out and his pink mouth half-opened waiting for the silk cloth to bite and Jesse wanted nothing more than to bite him instead.





	You know I'm no stranger in your dreams...

Title: **You know I'm no stranger in your dreams...**  
**Author:**[Takarai Karin](https://takarai-karin.livejournal.com/)  
**Fandom:** Johnny's Entertainment, SixTONES  
**Pairings:** Jesse/Taiga  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Contents:** Smut, light humor, mutual lusting, fanservices, themes of binding/bondage, shibari (ik. nothing too extreme, though, promise)

 

 

Taiga was a sickly child. It was a constant cause of concern for his parents, this precious only child of theirs, so easily affected by the weather. Or sudden changes in condition. Or even when he's anxious. His body seemed to fan that anxiety higher and before you know it Taiga would already burning up in a high fever. In those times, little Taiga would have trouble keeping food down, keeping dehydrated, he'd be losing sleep and losing weight his small body couldn't spare, and his parents would spend anxiety-ridden nights in famed doctors' waiting rooms, willing their child to be well.

When it got really bad, Taiga didn't get feverish. He'd break in cold sweat and started shivering, his body temperature dropping suddenly. Tremors ran through him like little jolts of electricity until it reached the ice-cold tips of his fingers and with persistence he'd start rubbing hands against skin like he's trying to rub warmth on it, over and over until his chest and arms would turn red and irritated yet he didn't stop. When his father first saw his toddler like that he could barely keep down his own hysteria. Late night fever emergencies were one thing, but what do you do with this? Hoping to take their child to the emergency room immediately, his mother pulled the baby blanket from his crib and bind him tightly with it, his arms straight against his body to stop them from more rubbing and scratching. She added more blankets to bind the child tighter and to keep him warm, and in terse words ordered her husband to get the car, they're going to their paediatrician.

The small child calmed down significantly in the car, snuggling against his binding, and even could hold down the warm milk offered to him in a bottle. His mother thought the worst was probably over. 

When they came to the doctor's office (even world-famed paediatrician’s office opens 24 hours if your father is Kyōmoto Masaki, after all), the doctor opened the cloths wrapped around the child and Taiga's body temperature spiked up again. Alarmed as the child in her arms broke into another fever, his mother asked for the blankets back, and bound her child again. It took a few minutes for Taiga to calmed down and for his temperature to evened out. Breathing a sigh of relief from not another rigor, his mother asked the doctor what to do. Thoughtful, the doctor gave the couple the usual antibiotics and recommended another rigorous treatment to develop the child's antibody better. That suggestion filled both of his parents with dread. They still remembered the grueling treatment from a year before and weren't keen on their child reliving that.

His grandmother, having heard the newest development later that day, blew a gasket at the idea of harsher medical treatment on her only grandson, and barked through the phone 'in my day, we just let kids play like kids and when they get sick we wrap them snug in blankets and let them sweat out fever!' That made her mother paused. And, remembering the short reprise they had in the car the other night while Taiga was swathed in his blankets, she wondered if there's truth in her mother's words. 

 

\-----

 

‘I've heard of this,’ her husband said when she mentioned the advice. 

‘Binding works for adults too, to calm them and keep their body centred, almost like meditation. There are people that are into that.’ 

It was very tempting to raise an eyebrow at that and pointedly say _really?_ because why wouldn’t her husband’s artsy fartsy circle not be into that?. 

‘Are we talking _shibari?_ ’ She cut to the chase. She used to be in the showbiz world too, she knew all sorts of weird services available for those who knew where to look, and amongst them, meditational _shibari_ as part of balancing the spiritual and the physical? That's nowhere near the weirdest thing she'd heard. 

‘I know a _nawashi_ who deals with health and mental training, she works with everyone including the elderly. I don't know if she works with children, but-’

‘The one that I know works with children. Maybe not as young as Taiga, but.’ 

‘You know a _nawashi_?’ her husband asked in surprise.

‘Is that the point here, love?’ 

‘No, you're right,’ 

‘I'm willing to do anything that helps. For now, doing what my mother said seems to be helping; swathing him in blankets. Maybe he'll get better like this, his body temperature might normalize.

When he gets older, if he needs it, we'll contact the _nawashi_.’ 

 

\-----

 

Before he joined the Juniors Taiga would go to his _nawashi shishou_ once every half semesters, the anxiety with his school work sometimes overwhelming him and he needed to clear his head. A few hours bound and meditating helped him maintain his health and good grades.

After entering the _jimusho_ he needed his _shishou_ almost before every big performance, but he got used to the workload and the pressure and he stopped getting fevered, until after a couple of years he only needed _shibari_ rarely, and only before massive projects with prolonged exposure on himself. Granted when it got really bad he’d asked for the blindfold, needing to limit his own senses first before he could even start to clear his head and meditate. But mostly he’s content with regulating his breathing and watching the ropes dig into his skin, watching the welts deepen and redden after a while, but never breaking skin. It’d take forever after every session for him to stop running marvelled fingers at his own marked skin. 

At Junior works after every session, he'd be careful to change in the toilets, knowing he's got mottles on him that'll be beyond difficult to explain. And he stayed careful for years to come.

Or so he thought.

 

\-----

\----

\---

\--

-

 

There were faint red marks on Taiga's back – quite faded and not something anybody could see unless they're in very close proximity with the boy. Which, in this very crowded backstage of a Juniors' concert, Jesse very well was. And so he noticed them. Redness here and there marking the vast expanse of Taiga's porcelain pale skin, the one sight which always made Jesse itchy and restless and ravenous from a vague craving. With much concentration (not a small feat, since Taiga’s exposed skin always gave him the urge to ogle, but certainly not _observe_ , with all the upper-brain activity that entails), Jesse realised the marks criss-crossed with each other in intricate patterns. None of them seemed to have broken skin, like they’re made out of consistent pressure. Even fading as they were Jesse could see that they were made precise, could imagine how beautiful they were when they're still fresh. 

Jesse knew what they were, he'd seen it in artsy-fartsy exhibitions about artistic _shibari_ and the beauty of knots and binding. He could appreciate the workmanship in them but never saw the appeal of them. There, though, in that dim, crowded backstage, the air moist with sweat and exertions of hundreds of boys, the image of Taiga thrusted up in one of those _shibari_ displays came unbidden into Jesse's head and he had to grab hold of a steel railing near him as his feet almost tripped himself while he lost half of his blood circulation to his nether region. Taiga heard him stumbling and turned to look. 'What's wrong?' he asked, still holding onto the shirt he’s supposed to be wearing. Jesse mentally ordered him to put it on and put his skin out of sight and end Jesse’s misery, but Taiga was still just looking at him half naked with puzzlement in his eyes, no intention of being clothed in sight. 

'Nothing,' Jesse answered instantly, tersely. 

_You're what's wrong_. His head supplied. _My dick's wrong too for getting excited easily, but it's mostly your fault_.

Taiga looked at him in bafflement before shrugging almost to himself (and _ugh_ , there's a faint mark on top of his right shoulder too, Jesse just noticed it as he shrugged, and it took everything in his will-power not to lean down and bite it). He then turned back around as he thought the younger boy must just be in a bad mood right then, chalked it up to hunger, in all probability, and Jesse's left with the puzzlingly tantalizing view of the boy's slim back again, and its captivating red streaks. 

 

\-----

 

When their Art Director Masuno-san started going about doing one number where the focus is sex appeal and they agreed on Love Juice (because can you get more obvious than that? Jesse's not that good with the sexy thing, that's more Hokuto and Taiga's territory, so he needs everything to be on the nose for a leg up), the members and staffs all sat around U-shaped tables like they're in a board meeting and debated the choreography. 

‘We don't do this theme a lot, so we need the art direction to be obvious.’ Hokuto ventured.

‘Right. Gimme something obvious, and don't say waterworks.’ Juri said pointedly at Shintaro. 

‘What? Waterworks are hot, we'd get drenched and shit, that's sexy!’ 

‘That's money. A shitload of them. Just be grateful we got pyrotechnics for this one, can't have both.’ Juri glared. Shintaro backed down, still murmuring about that time KAT-TUN-san did used both and it was great and couldn't they have that too? Taiga patted the boy's arm affectionately, appreciative of his ambitious ass. 

‘Okay anybody have any simpler ideas?’ The head technician said and the sight of red marks against pale skin popped its unfairly distracting image in his Jesse’s head again, and before he could censor himself his mouth already formed the words; 

'We could always tie each other up,'

Too late for self-censorship now. Jesse knew all eyes were on him. He steeled himself and looked up at their Art Director. 'That's simple and sexy, right?'

‘Like with chains? But Hokkun and Kyomocchan did that already.’ Shintaro chimed in. Beside him Jesse knew Taiga looked up at the mention of his name, but Jesse couldn't look back at the older boy. 

He's already in deep enough, might as well jump in and starts swimming. 

‘Here's the costume for that block, right?’ Jesse held out a page from the costume designer's work book. Simple white shirts and black ties with matching black slacks. Sleek, was what written in scrawly letters beneath the illustration. 

‘We can use the ties.’ He pointed. 

They all looked down to their own print-outs, the members and every one of the staffs, and when Masuno-san started nodding thoughtfully Jesse knew he’d won this one. 

Wait. 

What did he win, exactly? 

With studied nonchalance Jesse sat back on his seat and pondered what the fuck he just got himself into. Beside him Kouchi said thoughtfully, 'This sounds great, though I think Kyomo and Hokkun would kill a few fangirls with this,' 

And himself, Jesse supplied mentally. And it'll be self-inflicted in his case. 

 

\-----

 

Forget getting killed on stage. Jesse'll sooner kill himself with all the easily available ties at his disposal before that happens. 

Who the fuck thought it was a good idea to make him shove a tie past the lips of a half-naked Taiga and then pull him up by the mouth like that? Sure they're in rehearsal and Taiga's not quite half naked yet but he's still half lying on the ground between Jesse's legs with his graceful neck stretched out and his pink mouth half-opened waiting for the silk cloth to bite and Jesse wanted nothing more than to bite him instead. 

He's running hot under his training jersey and he's been half hard all morning. Definitely more than 4 hours. If he came out of this one-man show with an erectile dysfunction he's making Masuno-san pay for his medical procedures. 

Taiga made eye contact then, his eyes sparkling with mirth and the corner of his delectable lips turned up like he knew exactly what Jesse's been thinking and he's just lying there to help mess with Jesse's head. 

Oh, what Jesse would give to mess him up instead. 

 

\----

 

The best thing being in Johnny's Jimusho can teach you is compartmentalization, and they all have whole arsenals of it.

So the live went successfully, and they did Love Juice with not a single hitch, and after that they could go straight to MCing and talking like everything's normal because they're mentally trained like child soldiers. 

Taiga's messing around with Hokuto now, teasing him about his bird-themed costume and making him pretend to flap wings like the older boy. 

Even with his stellar military-grade mental compartmentalization, Jesse's still struggling to reconcile this Taiga with the one that made fuck-me eyes at him at rehearsals, or the one that smiled shyly from across the stage as they finished their love song duet number, or the one who'd quietly study his surroundings,

Or the one with the faint red marks on his back and shoulders. 

 

\----

 

When Jesse came into his hotel room that night, Taiga was standing on the corridor leaning against the door frame. Everything in his body language spelled nonchalance, like he just wandered around and happened to be stopping right there in his tight jeans and loose sweater. 

But as he looked up, he fixed Jesse with a once-over like he’s trying to gauge something in him, something that the younger boy can’t quite figure out as he’s too distracted by the slim curve of Taiga’s hips in those damn pants. Taiga then chuckled, as if he found what he wanted to know and tilted his head back in an invitation and a challenge, nodding towards the door knob.

Jesse didn’t have to be told twice to open the door. 

 

\----

 

'Stop using the choreography to paw at me, you kinky brat.' Taiga said with a lopsided smile, somehow made more endearing from Jesse’s lying position beneath the older boy. And how unfair was that, really, his lithe body almost skin-to-skin with Jesse's but he's holding himself away from putting his full weight on Jesse's own, and Jesse's itching to feel them flushed against each other.

Jesse spluttered. 'You've got no leg to stand on calling people kinky! What with your- your-'

'My what?' Taiga asked, a challenging eyebrow raised. 

'That's your kink, the tying thing!' He helplessly answered beneath that amused look. 

'Oh no no, I use it for meditation, have been for years.' Images of a younger Taiga, black-haired and frail-looking like a girl, bound in meters of red _asanawa_ flashed through Jesse's head and he had to bite back a groan. 

'You, on the other hand,' Taiga smiled lopsidedly. He was straddling Jesse with his hands on Jesse's chest and his ass in the air, but as he said this he lowered his ass and made one long sliding motion against his body, sitting firmly on Jesse's lap, the curve of his pert behind snug against Jesse’s tenting jeans. 

'Judging from this, this is your kink.' He said as he reached back, hands nearing Jesse's crotch making the younger boy itch to curse the teasing little fucker, but he was actually reaching inside his back pocket and brandishing an all too familiar piece of black silk. 

'If you love it so much, we can always play with this. Except I'm not putting myself in the hand of some newbie, so you're getting tied up this time.' Taiga’s smile turned cheekier then, like a naughty kid. His body reaching up towards the bedframe, fixing Jesse’s outstretched arms against it. He tugged at the knot around the boy's wrists, making sure it’s secure, and when he’s satisfied he leaned closer again.

The smell of his fresh body soap entered Jesse’s nostrils as Taiga whispered in his ear,

‘If you sit back and behave, I'll ride you real good, okay?’ Taiga asked with a sweet smile and it took everything in Jesse’s self-control not to come there and then. 

 

\----

 

Taiga fucks a lot less affectedly as his dancing, impaling himself on Jesse’s cock with more abandon, more unrestrained stutter of his hips like this felt better than being in control.

Jesse knew this, they’ve done this before, but with the knowledge of how thoroughly can Taiga relinquish control, and how much it meant for him to do so, it made everything felt more precious for Jesse. He wanted to hold this Taiga, that’s baring his whole self to him like this with both hands, to hold him and let him fall apart in his arms, let Jesse picked up his pieces and put it back as beautiful as it was before. For some reason Jesse thought Taiga might allow him to do that. 

And since baring your soul seemed to be the theme for the night, Jesse voiced those thoughts out loud, whispered it like a plea against the soft shell of Taiga’s ears in between moans of desire and Taiga moaned back, his clear beautiful voice rose almost helplessly, filling the air with wet, pretty noises of pleasure. With practiced hands made trembling with lust he unravelled the knots holding Jesse’s wrists. 

Once freed, Jesse snaked his arms around the older boy's body and turned their positions around, with Taiga lying on his back. His cock slipped out as they manoeuvred their bodies and Taiga grunted at the loss of Jesse in him. The younger boy shushed him gently, calming him with two slicked fingers inside so he’d still feel his body filled, pumping carefully until the older boy’s moaning contentedly beneath him. Jesse then let his hands roam all over Taiga, his touch simultaneously reverent and claiming, like he wanted to worship him and possess him at the same time. And maybe that was what he wanted, as he followed the movement of his hands with kisses, lips and tongue tracing invisible marks on Taiga’s skin like he wanted to leave his own. The first bite mark was made on the delicate skin of the back of his knee, and Taiga couldn’t help but moan brokenly. 

The next kiss was more of a bite against the boy’s fleshy inner thigh, hard enough to redden the skin which Jesse than lapped fervently in little licks and pecks, lower and lower still until he reached his fingers still thrusting inside Taiga. When Jesse’s tongue followed his fingers inside, Taiga let out a broken cry, vulnerable and beautiful like his singing. Jesse devoured him harder, deeper, wanting more of those cries. 

When Jesse entered him again, their hands were around each other like they’re breaking apart and keeping each other intact. They let their moans reverberate in the air like a harmony, like they're sharing a precious duet, made more frantic the closer they were to completion. They sealed their fervent coupling with kisses as they came one after the other.

Completion felt like being put back together, closer this time. 

 

\----

 

'You know, if you're serious about learning nawashi, I can lend you some books.' 

A sigh. 'Are you teasing me again?' 

'No, honest. I'm not into the tying thing, but if you wanna try, I... I don't mind getting tied up...' 

This was said with his face cast downwards, like he was self-conscious about admitting this, like he didn’t just tie Jesse to the bed and rode him like his cock held the answer to the universe. 

Military grade mental compartmentalization, indeed. 

'I dunno if it's my kink, honestly,' Jesse admitted. Might as well come clean right then. 'Maybe I just like it on you?' He added, suddenly feeling awkward at the realisation that he might be revealing more than he thought he would, here. 'Anyway, uh, if you don't mind me trying it with you I don’t-'

Taiga cut him off with a firm smooch planted on his lips at that, and Jesse's half noticed how he's smiling into the kiss and that made Jesse want to smile back. They ended up trading open-mouthed kisses sprinkled with giggles. 

'You sap.' Taiga said affectionately. 'You kinky, pervy sap.' He giggled again, his mouth curved out into his always delectable-looking teasing smile and Jesse had to thoroughly snogged him for that one, hands trailing up his thigh and down his back, like he's trying to make his own marks against Taiga's naked skin again.

Maybe Jesse's kink is just Taiga. 

Honestly, he's okay with that. 

 

\--

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:**  
>  1\. Title taken from Imogen Heap's Come Here Boy  
> 2\. そういう系の絡みを見せられて、速急で二次創作が書きたいというちょろいヲタの自覚は十分あります  
> 3\. I came up with a bunch of things out of thin air for this, including the meditational shibari thing. I have no idea if that really existed. You’re talking to the person who would mistook kinbaku with kanashibari every once in a while cause she thought they both had ‘gold’ in their writing, here. (Protip: they don’t, I'm just stoopid. The kana in kanashibari is written with gold but the kin in kinbaku is written with kinchou).
> 
> Anyway. That should tell you how much I know of Japanese style bondage.


End file.
